


Home

by AifasInTheSky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 03: Home, Eruri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/pseuds/AifasInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's home to you, Erwin?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the EruRi Week - Day 03: Home.

“What’s home to you, Erwin?”

The commander lifted his eyes from the papers he was signing, directing a glance to his subordinate. The corporal was sit on a chair in a corner of his office, cross-legged and looking at him casually (almost bored), with a cup of something on his right hand and its plate on the other. Erwin lifted an eyebrow at him; it wasn’t often that Levi touched personal matters, and even if this question was over a subject that every man in the military has pondered at some point, both of them preferred to avoid it - mainly due to their pasts, and to the fact that they had much more pressing issues to focus on than their personal lives.

The short man kept staring at him, waiting for a response. The commander sighed and pondered his query.

“Home...” He had had a home before: a mother who raised him and took care of him, always smiling and making sure that he was well fed and happy; a father he didn’t see that much, but who was there, too. And a big brother and sister who played with him, sharing the world together. But then he had decided to join the Survey Corps, and his father had been so mad, and his mother cried, and his sister too - his brother hadn’t been there at the moment, he was in a business trip to the Trost District. And when he stepped out of the house that night, bag in his shoulders, he had known that place wasn’t his home anymore.

“Home is somewhere you belong, I believe,” he said after a while, closing his eyes. “Home is where you feel the most at ease; where you can sometimes forget for a moment the chaos of life and... just be.”

Levi snorted.

“I’ve never had a home,” he said lightly. “I’ve always wandered from place to place - first, the streets; then, the fields. I’ve never taken root anywhere; I just keep moving and go wherever life takes me.”

“I don’t really understand where are you going, Levi.”

The corporal then stood up, walked to Erwin’s desk and placed his cup over the half-filled papers. Putting an elbow on the piece of furniture, he stared at the frowning man with a piercing look.

“What does it feel like, Erwin? Having somewhere you belong?”

The commander kept his gaze on his, wondering silently what was the man intending to obtain from all that. However, he pondered on his words.

“You know, I think you actually know what it is, having somewhere you belong.”

The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow questioningly at Erwin, the order silent in his eyes. _Explain._

“You have had friends, now and before; people you've grown fond of. Partners you’ve relied on, with whom you've shared your life and your trust. People that made you feel at ease, wherever you were.”

Both men kept looking at each other; the wind stirring up the leaves of the nearby trees and the rumour of lively chatter on the dining hall being the only sounds that could be heard.

Finally, Levi stood up, letting a chuckle escape his lips as he turned around and headed towards the door of Erwin’s office.

“... You know what?” he said suddenly, his hand on the door knob. “Maybe you’re right. Only maybe.” And he turned his head to look at him for the last time, a slight, rare smile on his face. “And if that’s the case... then home, to me, is wherever you are.”

He left then, leaving an astounded, flushing Erwin in his chair; a lot of blank papers and a cup of tea in his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammar mistakes (or mistakes of any kind) tell me and I'll be glad of correcting them! I'm still learning the language, so any help is very welcomed!


End file.
